wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Taka (TF)
Taka is a lithe young SkyWing that is quite talented with assasination, he is a member of the Teardrop Faction and is a Upper Cadet. Coding by Streamy! Personality: Taka almost never talks and always obeys orders so many in the Teardrop faction think their brainwashing worked perfectly. Taka however managed to resist the brainwashing to some degree, he still obeys the TF but he recalls memories and some of his early emotions stay the same. Sinjid had to undergo the same brainwashing as Taka in case it acted like it used to reawakening some of Taka's memories but Sinjid also resisted the brainwashing to some degree retaining memories. However both of them now have a cold blooded urge to kill and their eyes are devoid of any light or emotion. Many in the TF think they are model assassins yet on the inside their true selves stir. Sinjid: Sinjid is Taka's pet fox and is similar to him in personality, he always accompanies Taka and is cold blooded as well after the brainwashing. In Taka's room they still are companions but they both had changed greatly, only interested in killing. Appearence: Taka is a dark red-orange SkyWing, his frame is skinny and long. He has large wings and wears switch blades on all 4 legs which can extend and retract at will. Taka also wears guards with spikes on his legs. Sinjid is a light yellow color and wears metal claws on all of it's claws but is missing a leg and has spikes woven into his tail. Sine Sinjid is missing a leg Taka made him a metal leg which is extremely sharp and he can walk on it. Fighting: Taka is a master of stealth even in a city, he can be in a box or a trash can and come out of nowhere at you slashing his signature mark into the victim a X into their chest going all the way through and can blind them with his tail spike. His fox can leap out of nowhere and shred you with it's claws. He also has smoke bombs which are useful for losing assassins after him. Relationships: (Ask for a member of the faction to be added!) Sinjid: Sinjid is Taka's pet fox who helps him with asassination, he loves Taka and trains daily with him. Cinder: Taka's mother who was the one that persuaded his father to help the fox, she never saw him after he killed the police officers and left. Flicker: Taka's father who wanted to let Sinjid die but Cinder persuaded him to do it, Taka never liked his father but learned fighting skills from him. Pressure: Taka doesn't like her as she is only a Upper Cadet because of her firescales and has caught her sneaking to visit her prisoner sister many times but doesn't tell the Elites in case they thought he was lying or the brainwashing wasn't working. Wine: Taka likes to stay away from this odd animus, he thinks that Wine just painted his scales with gold but he always feels uneasy around him. Taka once considered killing him and stealing the gold scales but suddenly he was overwhelmed with fear and ran always staying a good distance from him. History/Crimes: The Murders: When Taka was 2 years old and living in West Nightcry he was going through a fox craze and spotted a adult NightWing laughing as he had a baby fox in a fox trap and was going to eat it, Taka was outrage and lunged at the NightWing and before he could even make a sound Taka's claws had pierced straight through his chest into his heart with a X mark. Taka started shaking but then the fox's pitiful mewling made him remember what he had just done so he hid the body in a dumpster and took the baby fox out of the trap, it's back leg was mangled and when he brought it home his parents took it to a vet to have it's leg amputated. Taka was overjoyed at having a pet fox and named it Sinjid after the ninja in a comic book he was reading but each night the shock on the NightWings face kept haunting him. Eventually a year later 2 police officers came to his house and he killed them without even thinking right in front of his parents horrified faces, they were stunned and Taka knew it was time to leave. The Teardrop Faction Trivia: * Taka is the name of a fox ninja in Vainglory * Sinjid is a ninja game where you have to defeat warlords to regain your freedom and along the way you find who killed your old master. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SkyWings Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Dragonets Category:Content (RainbowMist000000)